


Дебри чемодана Скамандера, и где искать провалившихся.

by ColdBilberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBilberry/pseuds/ColdBilberry
Summary: — Знаешь, мой мальчик, меня не радует перспектива умереть здесь в расцвете лет от когтей огромной — при этом незаконной, прошу заметить — кошки.Криденс ухмыльнулся, вымачивая чистый бинт в заживляющем бальзаме.— То есть, если бы она была занесена в реестр, это что-то поменяло бы? Наоборот ведь, «умер от лап неизвестного животного, вступив с ним в неравный бой»… — Криденс осекся на полуслове, и Грейвзу не понравилось это молчание. Он шутливо ткнул парня в бок.





	Дебри чемодана Скамандера, и где искать провалившихся.

**Author's Note:**

> Не совсем "вхарактерный" Криденс, и да, у меня свои представления о патронусах)))  
> Весьма странные...  
> ___________________
> 
> Огромное спасибо бете за помощь!

Внезапный оглушительный рёв заставил их подпрыгнуть.

— Это что ещё за чертовщина? — Персиваль аккуратно опустил на землю фыркающего фестралёнка и выпрямился, вглядываясь в дальний загон. Фестралёнок, ткнувшись напоследок ему в руку, побежал к родителям, взволнованно хлопающим крыльями позади них.

— Я точно не уверен, но похоже, что нунду пора менять повязку.

— Нунду? Очередная запрещённая невидаль Ньюта? — Грейвз оглянулся на Криденса и с удивлением отметил его испуганный взгляд. — В чём дело, Криденс?

— Вы ничего о них не знаете? — Криденс снова вздрогнул в ответ на раскатистый рык.

— Что я должен знать? Персиваль нервничал. О, он ужасно нервничал, находясь в рассаднике существ, половину из которых он видел только на страницах учебника, а вторую половину не встречал вовсе. Ситуацию усугублял находящийся рядом парень-обскур, хоть и уверяющий, что всё под контролем, и за его состояние можно не волноваться. И, конечно, невозможность применения сильных защитных заклинаний. «Они не привыкли к грубой силе!» — предостерег его Ньют перед уходом, считая, что обезопасил и своих подопечных и Персиваля, на которого эти подопечные кинутся, вздумай он начать махать палочкой. То, что животные видят его в первый раз, и Грейвз для них — уже сам по себе ходячий раздражитель, Ньюту как-то в голову не пришло.

— Криденс, что я должен знать? — повторил Грейвз, направляясь в дальний конец чемоданного мира.

— Сэр, их даже нет в ваших учебниках? — Криденс, спотыкаясь, бросился за ним. Дрожь в голосе обскура не добавляла Грейвзу решимости.

— Криденс, или ты перестанешь отвечать вопросом на вопрос, — он рыкнул и внезапно развернулся. Криденс, не ожидавший этого, влетел в него на полном ходу, — или я…

Так и не придумав ничего вразумительного, Грейвз легонько тряхнул Бэрбоуна за плечи, вызвав у него невольную улыбку.

— Говори. 

Его терпение было на исходе. Кончалось и терпение зверя, и, судя по реакции Криденса, неизвестно, какой исход будет печальнее.

— Ну… В общем, как рассказал Ньют, это кошка.

— Кошка? Ты испугался кошку? — от абсурдности ситуации Грейвз чуть было не рассмеялся, но вовремя замолк, увидев, как Криденс закатил глаза. А парень-то осмелел.

— Да, сэр. Это кошка. Кошка пятого класса опасности, — ровным голосом выдал Криденс, с удовольствием наблюдая за уползающими вверх бровями Грейвза.

— Шутишь? Грейвз навскидку пытался вспомнить всех известных ему существ пятого класса. Драконы, василиски… Нет, кошек там точно не было. И кого ещё держит этот треклятый магозоолог в этом треклятом чемодане?!

— Кошка. Пятого класса. В общем и целом разобрались, — Персиваль тряхнул головой, вновь собираясь и приводя мысли в порядок. — Ну что, займёмся и вашим нунду.

В конце концов, учиться никогда не поздно.

В третий раз будоражащий, заставляющий кожу покрыться мурашками рык втолкнул в голову непрошеную мысль: «А помирать всегда рано, Перси». Грейвз тут же отмёл её и решительно двинулся дальше. Остановившись около тяжёлого полога, за которым раздавалось непрекращающееся уже рычание, Персиваль прислушался, пытаясь определить, в какой стороне загона находится животное. Поднятую руку с палочкой наготове тут же придержали, оттягивая назад.

— Плохая идея, сэр, — Криденс кивком указал на палочку и отвёл руку Грейвза ещё дальше, — я ни разу не видел, чтобы Ньют заходил в этот загон с палочкой.

— А сам-то ты бывал там? — как-то нервно спросил Грейвз, мельком отмечая, что Криденс назвал Ньюта по имени. Заходить безоружным в лапы смерти совершенно не хотелось.

— Не бывал, Ньют ещё не берёт меня к таким опасным животным… — промямлил Криденс, отпуская наконец рукав Персиваля и отступая назад.

— Отлично. То есть, я должен зайти туда без палочки, каким-то образом усмирить его…

— Её.

— Её… Да какая к чёрту разница! — Грейвз нервно выдохнул. Он терпеть не мог терять контроль над ситуацией.

— Да, вам нужно поменять ей повязку на задней лапе. Правой, кажется. Осторожнее, не пораньте её ещё больше, мистер Грейвз. — Криденс бросал взволнованные взгляды за плечо Персиваля, силясь в прорехе штор разглядеть метавшееся внутри животное.

Грейвзу оставалось лишь крякнуть от изумления.

Негромко ворча, что некоторых обскуров явно недавно покусал Скамандер, и что это, кажется, будет стоить ему, Персивалю, не только пальцев, Грейвз обречённо вздохнул и отодвинул полог.

И тут же, нос к носу, столкнулся с нунду, всё это время находящимся рядом с ними и принюхивающимся.

Зрелище было воистину впечатляющим. Огромную голову нунду украшали острые шипы, сейчас агрессивно топорщащиеся. Один только нос был больше ладони Грейвза. Красивая пятнистая шкура, которой позавидовал бы любой леопард, собралась на морде складками, обнажая в жутком оскале огромные клыки.

Кошка вскинула голову, рыкнула и с ног до головы обнюхала опешившего Грейвза. Не учуяв знакомого запаха магозоолога, она снова заревела во всю мощь лёгких, одним этим рёвом выталкивая Грейвза обратно за занавес и просовывая огромную голову в образовавшуюся в пологе брешь.

Криденс, поймавший было Персиваля, при виде хищницы как-то странно икнул и расползся по полу чёрным облаком, в центр которого в следующую секунду приземлился Грейвз. Потирая ушибленный копчик и наблюдая за стремительно расползающимся туманом, окончательно сбившим с толку кошку, он тяжело вздохнул и констатировал:

— Перси, ты снова в дерьме.

Он огляделся и, проворно прошмыгнув за валявшийся неподалёку тюк сена, судорожно сжал в здоровой руке палочку, прокручивая в голове варианты.

Защитную магию применять нельзя: рассерженный нунду и рассвирепевший обскур от него и шматка мяса не оставят.

Помощи ждать неоткуда. Криденс вроде как и отвлекает кошку, насколько можно судить по хаотичному передвижению тёмного облака, но опять же — долго испытывать терпение нестабильного теперь обскура не входило в его планы.

Попытавшись вызвать патронуса, Грейвз рассерженно фыркнул. Его не устраивало хилое облачко, нужен был телесный образ. На что конкретно он надеялся, сказать было трудно, но для начала неплохо было бы растащить этих двоих по углам, иначе увлёкшийся нунду скоро совсем заиграет беднягу Криденса, сгустившегося в какое-то подобие шара. Параллельно поражаясь тому, насколько легко этот парень научился контролировать тёмную сущность внутри себя, Персиваль тряхнул головой.

— Экспекто патронум!

Из кончика палочки повалил серебристый дым, собирающийся у ног Грейвза внушительных размеров пантерой. Она потёрла морду и с интересом рыкнула, наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед ней картиной.

— Не дементор, конечно, но чем чёрт не шутит… — пробормотал Грейвз, посылая первый патронус в сторону Криденса, — отвлеки его, только не атакуй!

Одним большим прыжком пантера оказалась по другую сторону Криденса и прыгнула на него, мягко стуча лапами по более плотным участкам чёрного облака. Обскур замер, а затем предпринял несколько попыток сбросить с себя нового противника, постоянно меняя форму. Но патронус явно не уступал ему в скорости и постепенно заставил Криденса переместиться подальше от нунду.

С сомнением посмотрев вслед серебристому отблеску, Персиваль вызвал второй патронус и вместе с ним направился прямиком к огромной кошке. Он держал пантеру рядом с собой, чтобы у нунду не возникло ощущения, что её окружают. Плавным движением убрав палочку в чехол, Грейвз вытянул в успокаивающем жесте обе руки, продолжая медленно двигаться к хищнице. Патронус у его ноги негромко рокотал, не сводя с нунду взгляда.

Раненая лапа снова напомнила о себе, и нунду жалобно рыкнула. Она была растеряна и напугана, переводила взгляд огромных жёлтых глаз с незнакомца на серебристую кошку и даже не предпринимала попыток напасть, пятясь обратно в свой загон и словно коря себя за излишнее любопытство.

— Ну-ну, девочка, тише. Позволь тебе помочь, — Грейвз ускорил шаг, пропуская вперёд патронус и мысленно обещая себе позже отскрести язык самой жёсткой щёткой. Он не знал, зачем так долго удерживает рядом заклинание, которое в принципе должно действовать только на дементоров, но с защитой под боком, даже мнимой, было гораздо спокойнее.

Сзади то и дело раздавалось ворчание второй пантеры, перемежающееся тихим шелестом и редкими смешками Криденса. Персиваль еле сдерживался, чтобы не оглянуться — так хотелось увидеть улыбку Бэрбоуна. Но он, стараясь не терять зрительного контакта с нунду, отдёрнул тяжёлый полог и зашёл, наконец, внутрь.

Нунду лежала у дальней стены, вытянув больную лапу и прижав уши, и настороженно следила за патронусом, спокойно прохаживающимся вдоль её передних лап. Заметив шевеление около входа, она тут же вскинула на Персиваля тяжёлый взгляд и оскалилась.

— Да я помочь тебе хочу, глупая ты горжетка! — Грейвз фыркнул. Поведение животных Ньюта скоро заставит его топать ногами, как десятилетнего. «Глупая горжетка» возмущённо взревела: Персиваль не заметил, как за секунду до этого патронус — его патронус, призванный защищать — с невозмутимым, насколько это возможно у кошек, видом, пересказывает всю его реплику нунду! На кошачьем!

Воистину, магический мир полон загадок.

Махнув рукой на обеих кошек, Грейвз огляделся в поисках бинтов, зелий, растворов — хоть чего-то, чем обрабатывал животное до него Ньют. Хоть что-то, зная неряшливость мага, должно было остаться в загоне.

— Криденс! За пологом послышалась возня, и в следующее мгновение перед ним предстал запыхавшийся Бэрбоун, с ничуть не утомлённым патронусом в ногах. Задания никто не отменял, поэтому пантера, с упорством разогнавшегося локомотива, мягко бодала Криденса то в живот, то в бок, стараясь вытолкнуть обратно за занавес.

— Мистер Грейвз, попросите его прекратить, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, — он тяжело дышал и не мог разогнуться полностью, но тем не менее рук от патронуса не убирал, постоянно оглаживая то сильные бока, то широкую грудь кошки. Грейвз мягко улыбнулся, обещая себе после всей этой котовасии вызывать патронуса почаще.

— Он нам ещё пригодится, Криденс, — он кивнул в сторону нунду и отправил вторую пантеру к кошкам, — будь добр, принеси бинты и воды, а я пока…

Не дожидаясь уточнений Грейвза, Криденс бесшумно юркнул за полог. Персиваль тем временем решительным шагом направился к кошке.

— Доберусь я сегодня до тебя или нет… — ворчал он, неотрывно глядя нунду в глаза и слушая тихий рокот, не разбирая, где хищница, а где патронусы. — Я не собираюсь тратить на тебя целый день, заруби это себе на носу. Да и тебе явно радости мало.

Нунду смешно водила ушами, ловя малейшие изменения в интонации Грейвза. Складки на морде потихоньку сходили на нет, ядовитые шипы больше не стояли торчком, огромные зубы были видны всё меньше.

— Ньюта нет, моя хорошая. Не знаю, как скоро он соизволит объявиться, но не сомневайся, я самолично надеру ему уши за эту ситуацию.

Нунду чихнула, спрятав нос под огромной лапой. Когда до неё оставалось всего несколько метров, Грейвз вспомнил о своих незадачливых помощниках.

— Вы двое! — он обернулся к патронусам, полупрозрачным, убаюканным его голосом даже больше, чем нунду, — или вы сейчас объясните этой леди мои намерения, или я влюблюсь в настолько гадкое создание, что быть вам вовек тараканами! Пантеры оживились и виновато замерцали. Вслушиваясь в сбивчивое фырканье, Грейвз удовлетворённо кивнул, уселся на землю, обхватил колени и принялся ждать. Криденса (где он, кстати, запропастился?), реакции нунду на его слова…

— Мистер Грейвз… Грейвза подбросило от внезапного шёпота прямо в ухо. Резко обернувшись, он увидел Криденса, виновато опустившего взгляд в землю и держащего в руках большую корзину и флягу.

— Мерлин, Криденс! — он выдохнул и быстро взглянул на нунду, не разозлилась ли, — не знаю, какую цель преследовали Ньют и Куинни, уговаривая меня отдохнуть здесь, но теперь подозреваю, что намерение у них было окончательно загнать меня в могилу!

— Простите, мистер Грейвз, я не хотел вас пугать… И её тоже не хотел пугать, я и сам её боюсь, — голос Криденса становился всё тише, он поставил корзину и флягу на землю рядом с Грейвзом и попятился обратно к выходу. — Извините, я пойду кормить нюхлеров…

Нунду внезапно зевнула и положила голову на вытянутые передние лапы.

— Кажется, вы ей понравились, — до удивлённого Грейвза снова донеслись слова Криденса, — делаете успехи, мистер Грейвз, Ньют будет в восторге.

Персиваль уловил грустную улыбку.

— Криденс, иди сюда. Один я не справлюсь, а от этих, — он махнул рукой в сторону патронусов, — толку чуть. Я столько не говорил, сколько они ей докладывают, ума не приложу, что и думать…

— Она успокоилась, это главное, — Бэрбоун вновь приблизился, опасливо поглядывая на огромную кошку.

— Интересно, какая она на ощупь… Не успев осознать свои последующие действия, Персиваль уже подошёл почти вплотную к морде нунду и медленно поднял руку на уровень её носа. Не слушая задушенного пищания Криденса за спиной, не замечая почти исчезнувших от его же страха патронусов.

Нунду подняла голову, обдав приближающуюся ладонь горячим дыханием. Принюхалась и вновь оглушительно чихнула. Грейвз выругался про себя, но руку не убрал. Продолжая медленно подносить ладонь к морде нунду, он наконец ощутил под пальцами жёсткую шерсть и мокрый кошачий нос. Медленно выдохнув, он повёл ладонь вверх, оглаживая переносицу, невольно подходя ближе. Если теперь кошке что-то не понравится — она убьёт его одним ударом лапы, даже Криденс не успеет помочь. Но нунду только тихо рокотала, вновь опуская голову на лапы и прикрывая глаза.

— Хорошая девочка… — осмелев, Грейвз легонько помял огромное ухо, тут же дёрнувшееся, — позволь теперь заняться твоей проблемой.

Кошка медленно вытянула вбок повреждённую лапу, и Грейвз незамедлительно кивнул Криденсу, чтобы тот перенёс поближе корзину. Бэрбоун, едва дыша и всеми силами стараясь вновь не распасться тёмным облаком, исполнил приказание и быстро ретировался из поля зрения хищницы. Тихо посмеиваясь, Персиваль направился следом, для подстраховки оставив патронусы перед мордой нунду.

Перед обработкой раны он подстраховался обезболивающими чарами, хоть Криденс и разворчался вновь на применение палочки.

— Знаешь, мой мальчик, меня не радует перспектива умереть здесь в расцвете лет от когтей огромной — при этом незаконной, прошу заметить — кошки. Криденс ухмыльнулся, вымачивая чистый бинт в заживляющем бальзаме.

— То есть, если бы она была занесена в реестр, это что-то поменяло бы? Наоборот ведь, «умер от лап неизвестного животного, вступив с ним в неравный бой»… — Криденс осекся на полуслове, и Грейвзу не понравилось это молчание. Он шутливо ткнул парня в бок.

— Знаешь, а она мне понравилась. Все любимчики Ньюта носят имена, чем мы хуже? Откуда она?

— Вообще они водятся в Африке, но Ньют котёнком отобрал её у контрабандистов… Их шипы чрезвычайно ядовиты и ценны. — Криденс наложил последний компресс, потянулся за бинтами и встретил удивлённый взгляд Грейвза. — Ньют много о ней рассказывал, ну и я сам кое-что читал.

— Похвально. Африка, значит. Знаешь, я припоминаю рассказы коллег о древнем божестве одного из африканских племён, как же его… Нгояма! Ходят легенды одна краше другой, от человека с когтём леопарда до человека-оборотня, превращающегося в леопарда.

— Мне нравится, — тихо сказал Криденс.

— Решено, теперь она Нгояма, — Персиваль закрепил концы бинта покрепче, легко погладил лапу нунду и наконец встал, с наслаждением потягиваясь.

Нгояма меланхолично поводила ушами…


End file.
